4 years later
by onetimeguy
Summary: 4 years after Brendan became the champion, some dangerous things have been happening. Talk of a legendary pokemon named Hoopa, the key to awakening it, and a team wanting to use it's power along with Dialga and Palkia's to destroy the world and make a new one. Can Brendan and May put a stop to this group's acts?(Story stuff from ORAS and Emerald are included)
1. Chapter 1: Introduction(3rd person)

_**Note for first time readers:**_ More than half of the first chapter is just stuff that doesn't really connect to the plot that well. I would go more towards the end and start from there if you don't want to read the useless stuff. Oh, and Chapter 3 has this too. I'll get around to revising it eventually.

* * *

It was a normal morning in Littleroot town. The silence as everyone comfortably slept would almost make it seem like it was an abandoned town. Suddenly, a 14 year old boy walked out of the left house, simply wearing a white beanie, a red t-shirt with oddly shaped black stripes, black and gray shorts, green sneakers, and a green backpack. The kid stops to read the all so familiar sign to him next to the other house.

"May's House."

He chuckled softly to himself, remembering all the times they fought with their pokemon, her congratulating him after he became champion, and when they went to see the meteor shower together.

He also remembered the first time they ever met.

She was around the same age as him, just a couple months younger. She has hair hair sticking out from 2 sides, and she had similar clothes as to his.

"Pokemon fully restored, items all ready, and..."

She turned around and looked quite... surprised.

"Huh? Who.. are you?" She asked him

"Oh, you must be Brendan! I guess your move must've been today, huh?" She said before he even got the chance to answer your question.

"Umm, yeah, that's me..." he replied back. "So, I'm guessing you're May, right?

"Yep, nice to meet you!" May laughed as she said this, "I... I actually have this dream of becoming friends with pokemon all over the world." She continued, "And then when Dad-oh, I mean Professor Birch-"

"Wait, Professor Birch is your dad? Brendan asked her.

"Yeah! Anyway, when he told me about you moving here, well, I was hoping you would be nice and we would be friends... b-but that's just silly, isn't it? I've only just met you..." she says this way too fast for him to keep up. He was about to say something, but she contjnued, yet again.

"Oh no! I forgot! I was supposed to be going out with Dad to help catch some wild Pokemon! I'll see you later" she says as she goes down the stairs.

"This is going to be a long and boring time here for me..." He thought to himself.

"It wasn't boring at all though..." He thought as he rejected upon their first meeting. "Oh well, I'll think about more of it later.

He entered the house, and was immediately greeted by May's mother.

"Oh, Brendan! May is at Professor Birch's lab! He wants you two for something."

Brendan quickly made his way over to Professor Birch's lab, and took his place right next to when he arrived.

"Alright, now that I'm here, what do you need us for professor?" Brendan asked.

"Well, Brendan, recently, for some reason, other pokemon from Johto and Sinnoh have started to appear in the waters. I want you and May to go together and try to catch some of these and bring them back to me."

"Great!" May said. "This should be easy. Come on Brendan, let's go!"

"Now hold on, you two, there's something else I need from you." Birch replied.

"What is it?"

"Can I see both your pokedexes?"

We both hand Birch our pokedex, and he plugs them into his computer.

"There we go!" Birch exclaimed after a while. He handed us our pokedexes back. "Your pokedexes have been upgraded to National Mode! Now pokemon from any region will be registered."

"Alright!" We both said.

"Now that that's done, where should we go Professor Birch?" Brendan asked.

"There are 2 places you can go. Either by Route 125, or Route 128."

"I think Route 125 is good. What do you think May?" Brendan asked."

"Yeah, Route 125 is fine!" She replied.

The two kids left the lab, summoned both Tropius and Swellow, and flew to Route 125. It didn't take them long to make it, so once they got there, they sat down by Shoal Cave.

"Alright, so how about this?" Brendan said, "I can stay here and find some pokemon by fishing, and you go and surf out there to find some yourself.

"Oh, of course you want to sit here and fish." May complained.

Brendan grinned at May, which she calls it his "famous grin" even though it's probably no where near famous. "Come on, you know I like to sit here and fish.

"You always want to fish though! Atleast surf for pokemon with me!"

"Alright then, if you insist."

May giggled to herself. This was gonna be a fun day.

* * *

"Alright, so what pokemon did each of you guys get?" Professor Birch asked over Brendan's PokeNav.

"Well let's see..." May said, "I caught a Tentacool, Poliwag, and Marill!"

"Alright Brendan, what about you?"

" I got a Shellos, and Buizel!"

"Alright, that's fine for the both of you. Before you two come back though, can you check on something for me?"

"What is it?" Both May and Brendan asked.

"Over in Mauville, there are some reports of a huge group, about 30 people, searching house to house for someone, and they don't look very friendly. I need you two to go over there and see what's going on."

"That, doesn't sound to good." Brendan thought to himself.

"Alright, we'll go check it out". He said finally as he shut off his PokeNav. "Alright May, let's go check it out."


	2. Chapter 2: Team Ascension(3rd person)

**Note:** After this chapter, the story will be split into several POVs. This may change between chapters.

May and Brendan arrived at Mauville to, surprisingly, not as much people as Birch said. They all had a black and purple uniform, similar of that to Team Aqua and Magma, but with the words "Ascension" on the front.

"They don't seem to bad," May said to Brendan, "we can take them on easy!"

"Now hold on," Brendan replied, "first looks aren't really the greatest impression, y'know. I think it's better to watch them first, see what they're up to. They might be leaving soon."

"Yeah, but-"

"So, how are things going in Rustboro?" A voice said, which seemed to come from these "Ascension" people.

"No reply." Brendan thought to himself. "Who's the guy talking to?"

"No leads on the kid, at all?"

"Oh, a radio" he thought again.

"Sky Pillar, is that where he is?" the voice continued.

"What would they want in the Sky Pillar?" May whispered, but was quickly silenced by Brendan.

"Alright, fine. We'll be over there soon" the voice said finally, "Wait for us at the entrance, we can't let the kid get away with the bottle again."

"Alright everyone, we move towards the Sky Pillar!" the owner of the voice can finally be seen amongst the group of people. He wore a black and gray uniform, with a _very_ intimidating look. He wasn't even looking directly at May or Brendan, yet they both shivered just from the sight of him and his expression.

The remainder of the crowd shouter "Yes, sir!" and proceeded to leave New Mauville."

"What was that?" Brendan said quietly, "and where was Wattson during all of this?"

"We need to go find Wattson." He said out loud."

* * *

The duo both entered Wattson's gym, with a surprised look on their faces when they saw no one was here.

"Where is everyone?" May asked. "In fact, where's Wattson? He usually doesn't even leave the gym."

"Right over here!" a booming voice said from the entrance. This was none other than Wattson, who can easily be recognized by his voice. "I haven't seen you two in forever! How are you doing?"

"We're uh... doing great!" Brendan replied. "By the way, what happened with that group that was in here recently? Why were they here?"

"They were saying something about a legendary pokemon, and a bottle, and a kid. Quite a weird couple of things to be looking for. I'll tell you though, even with my training to rematch you both, I stood absolutely no chance! I got annihilated!"

"These guys sound tough then. What do you know about the Sky Pillar?"

"Why, the same as everyone else! It was built by the Draconids to try to get a little bit closer to Rayquaza. "

"Are you sure? They were saying to move on the sky pillar, and to "not let the kid escape with the bottle."

"What kid?"

"I'm not too sure myself, I'm quite confused on all this."

"Well, whoever this kid is, they seem to be quite obsessed with him! And apparently he has a bottle they're obsessed about. I'll tell you, they don't sound so smart!"

"I think I should go follow them though. If they managed to beat you that easily, then they might be trouble in the future. See you two later!"

"Wait, hold on now!" May said to Brendan. "Don't you leave me behind! I'm coming too!"

"Suit yourself, though it's not gonna be a slow ride." Brendan replied. "Race you there!" He hopped on his Tropius and flew away quickly.


	3. Chapter 3: The Sky Pillar(Brendan)

May and I arrived at the Sky Pillar. I remember this building clearly. Having to go up that entire building, even though it was quite easy. It just took a while, and I really didn't like to wait that long. Plus the whole tale of Groudon and Kyogre and Rayquaza didn't really help with my boredom. I have to admit though, getting history lessons with pokemon sounds a lot more interesting than the normal history lessons we get at school. At least it'll be quicker going through the tower this time than it was before. Though I don't see those Ascension guys anywhere. Did we beat them here, or are they already going through the tower?

"Where's Team Ascension? Did we beat them here?" May asked, taking the words right out of my mouth, or thoughts. Either one works.

"Yeah, I was just about to ask the same thing," I replied, "We may have beat them here but we should still hurry. They can catch up any minute now."

"Alright, let's go!" May said, with that look of excitement on her face. That expression brings back so many memories for me, I never thought that I could remember that much from one simple expression, or anything really. We both walk into the Sky Pillar, and I immediately ask May, "Do you by chance know your way around here at all?"

"Not really." She answered.

"Alright, well stick by me then, I guess. It's easy to get through but it actually is possible to get lost, believe it or not."

"I assume you're speaking from experience?" She laughed quietly.

"Yep. I can get myself lost nearly anywhere it seems." I said.

"Yeah, I can tell." She smiled at me, but this was more of a smile in which I know that she's secretly laughing at me. Quite easy to tell, since we've known each other for 4 years now. Also, with me l-actually, I'll save that for later.

"Welp, now I know my way around I guess. So we should probably start climbing the tower."

As we climbed up the tower, we had plenty of things to talk about. Such as, for example, our pokedexes.

"So how many entries do you have?" May asked me.

"Let me check real quick..." I brought out my pokedex and checked. "About 150."

"Hah, I beat you by 10!" May exclaimed. Jeez, what a showoff.

"Oh shush, we still have a long way to go with catching pokemon. There are, what, 700 something of them?"

"Yep! I think we both need to take a trip to the other regions. Maybe then will you actually get more than me!" Yeah, okay. Maybe I should just keep going slow and May will complete the pokedex for me, and I can act like I helped quite a bit with it. Not like I'm gonna tell her that though.

"How do you plan on getting to every other region?" I asked her. "That's gonna cost a lot."

"I can just use the money I got from-woah!" The tile she was under suddenly broke off. May would've fell but I caught her hand just before. I then proceeded to pull her up, like any other person would do, of course.

"Jeez, this place is getting old." I said to sorta lighten the mood. "They might need an architect or something to help repair this place up a bit!"

"Yeah, I guess they do..." She replied. I don't think she got the fact that what I said was supposed lighten the mood, but whatever. "Thanks for, you know, making sure I don't fall." She continued as we both looked at each other. I don't really know why, but we both sorta stood there for a couple of seconds before May broke off the staring contest.

"Alright, we're almost to the top. We should hurry it up." She said.

"...Yeah, we sorta do need to get there." I said. We both climbed the last few ladders, and to the top. When we got there, we saw only 1 single person. Someone with a gray jacket, and normal black pants, which I don't actually see all that often. I assume this is the kid that was being talked about, so I go closer and shout, "Hey, you there!" Probably not the best thing to do, because he got quite scared, as I can see when he turned around.

I can see him more clearly now so I can describe him more to complete the look. All I was really missing was the eye color and hair color(with his hood up), which were both brown, but it's not like I'm ever gonna remember that.

He was silent for a whole 5 seconds, and then asked us "Who... are you two?"

"Umm, I'm Brendan-"

"And I'm May!" She jumped up and said. Huh, she seems very excited for some reason. It's probably from being at the top of the tower.

"Can I ask what you two are doing here?" He asked us.

"Heh heh, it doesn't really matter, does it?" A voice from behind us said. I turned around to see the group of Ascension people, as can be told with the uniforms, with that same man that was on that radio earlier in the front. "After all, we've come to take back what you _stole_ from us."


	4. Chapter 4:Battle Team Ascension(Brendan)

"Oh hey, looks like you guys came in at the wrong time again!" was the first thing I heard the brown-haired kid say after the interruption. "How's the whole 'Team Ascension' thing going for you?"

"Don't try to sway the conversation," the man at the front said angrily with that same very intimidating look that we saw back in New Mauville, "you know exactly what we want."

"Suppose I do." The kid seemed unaffected by that guy's face. I'm not sure how, because if I was him, I would be paralyzed in fear since he's staring directly at him. "That doesn't mean I'm gonna give you what you want though. It's gonna take more than just the old 'give it to me or else' tactic. In fact, I bet you won't do anything about it. All bark, and no bite!"

In response to this, the man's face got even _more_ angry. Some things just don't have a limit I guess.

"Alright then. I guess I'll just deal with you myself then!"

Before he could do anything though, May stepped in the way. "How about you deal with me first?" Why is May picking fights all of a sudden? She seems more confident in herself than I've ever seen.

"You? Haha!" The man laughed at her. "I don't need to waste my time with you. How about this, you can fight my two best grunts I have here?" As he said this, two grunts walked directly behind him. "Have fun with a two on one!"

"Make that a two on two!" I interrupted as I went to go help May. "Gotta make this fair somehow!"

The two grunts pulled out a pokeball each, being strangely silent, with a blank expression, as if they have zero emotion inside of them. The left one summoned a Gengar, while the other summoned a Bannette.

"Ghost types, huh? Well then, I guess I'll have to go with my trusty pal Spiritomb!" I said as I summoned him out of his pokeball.

"I guess I'll go with Raichu!" May said excitedly yet confidently, as she sent Raichu out. "Alright Raichu, take out Gengar with a Thunderbolt!"

"Spiritomb, we'll know the Bannette out with Dark Pulse!" I ordered him.

The Bannette went down easily, but the Gengar was a different story. He dodged and struck Raichu with a Shadow Ball, instantly knocking him out.

"What!?" May was very surprised. "He did it on his own!?" Well it was either that, or the grunt there was secretly a psychic, so I think I'll go with the former. Meanwhile, the other grunt summoned a Gengar of his own, while May brought out her Sceptile.

"Spiritomb, knock out either of the Gengars with another Dark Pulse!" I ordered him again.

"Sceptile, Night Slash!"

Both of our pokemon respectively attacked. While Spiritomb missed this time, he didn't take too much damaged from his target. Meanwhile, May's sceptile hit the Gengar this time, and it fainted. In his place though, comes an Alakazam.

"Spiritomb, Dark Pulse 1 more time."

"You too Sceptile, 1 more Night Slash!"

This time, both of our attacks hit, and both the Alakazam and Gengar fainted from the attacks.

"We actually make a pretty good team May!" I told her as I withdrew Spiritomb.

"Yeah, I think so too!" As she withdrew Sceptile.

We both turned around to see the battle happening between the assumed leader to me and the kid.

"Heracross, Night Slash." I hear him say, but that's not a normal Heracross.

"A _mega_ Heracross?" May and I say in unison as the Heracross takes out a Spiritomb of it's own.

I might as well be able to physically see the anger in his face when he lets out a string of words which no normal person would say in a row.

"This isn't the end of us!" I hear him shout. "We'll be back for that bottle!"

"Yeah, yeah. You said that how many times now?" The kid tells him. This really makes him angry. At this point, I don't think he can get any angrier, ever, but I haven't seen much apparently. He walks away and back down the tower, making his footsteps super loud. I think that might've been on purpose, but this causes the rest of the grunts, who for some reason didn't battle us, follow him.

"Well that was fun," the kid said after everything else was over,"anything, thanks for helping me you two."

"U-um, no problem!" May stuttered during that sentence. I keep a mental note to watch her behavior without him around. Just out of curiosity.

"Anyway, did you guys come up here for something?"

"Oh, well we were at Mauville when we heard that mad guy-wait, do you know his name?" I asked him.

"His name's Jackson." He answered. "He keeps saying that's just a code name, but I highly doubt anyone would use Jackson as a code name. He's a admin of Team Ascension though."

"Well anyway, we heard Jackson talking about a kid, a bottle, and the Sky Pillar, so me and May went to go and check it out."

"Ah, well alright. That makes sense."

"I got to ask though, what's their deal with them? Also, who are you?"

"I'll tell you later. I was thinking of heading down to Mauville to get some food at that cafe. You two wanna tag along? I can fill you in on everything that's been going on."

"I think it's called Crooner's Cafe, or something like that, but I'm fine with it."

"Yeah, sure, I'll tag along too!" May exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Alright, well meet you two there!" He said to us as he quickly pulled out a Skarmory and flew away.

..."Damn, he's fast."


	5. Chapter 5: The Jar of Binding(May)

After me and Brendan ordered food at the Cafe, we took our seats next to the guy back at the Sky Pillar. Something to me feels off about that kid, but I can't quite remember why. Maybe a sense of, recognition? He does look like someone I've seen before, but I don't have time to remember my entire life story to track down why he looks familiar. Right now, this mysterious kid we found has some explaining to do.

"Alright, so first off, I think we're obligated to know who you are." Brendan starts off the conversation with. I would say something in agreement, but I'm hungry from all the pokemon hunting and battling.

"Sounds fair. Name's Trevor. I came from Sinnoh. Use to be a champion." A champion? I've never heard of this guy. Then again, I never really kept up to date with all the other regions, I mainly cared about here in Hoenn.

"A fellow champion, huh?" Brendan replies.

"Well, I was the champion. 'Til a girl named Cynthia beat me." Trevor tells him.

"Well, alright. Though before we continue, who were those guys up there, and what exactly did they want with you?" I can tell Brendan was being serious, by the look on his face.

"Have you heard of a pokemon called Hoopa?"

"Not at all."

"Well, I'll fill ya in on it. Hoopa is a psychic and ghost type, that mainly entertained itself by transporting things through these rings it has. Apparently it has it's own lair in which Hoopa stores all the things it's taken over the years, dating back all the way to the Medieval times.

"No way!" I was fascinated by that. A pokemon that can transport itself and other things in a matter of seconds? "Why haven't we heard of it?"

"Actually, not many people have heard of it." Trevor suddenly gets a dark look on his face, his hood shadowing his face. "That's because of Hoopa's second form."

"A second form?" Brendan and I both said.

Trevor sighed. This really doesn't seem to be a story he wants to tell it, it seems. "Yes, their second form. Hoopa's second form is alot more, powerful, than it's normal one. For one, it's rings are way larger, so it has the power to transport entire mountains. It's even said to be able to transport itself, and others, to alternate dimensions."

Brendan frowned at that last sentence. I looked down and realized he's barely even touched his food. He must be really interested in this story. "That doesn't really explain why Team Ascension wants it."

"The thing with Hoopa is, as I said before, can go to different worlds, and bring others with them. From what I've gathered up, Team Ascension came to Hoenn for 3 things: Hoopa, Groudon, and Kyogre."

"Those specific 3? Why?"

"Pretty simple to tell by their roles in the world. Kyogre for water to exist, and Groudon for land to exist. Also, Hoopa so they can get there in the first place. Though they also want Dialga and Palkia for space and time stuff, but they're back in Sinnoh."

"If they want Hoopa so badly, why don't they have it already? They seemed pretty tough to me. It'd seem barely anyone can stand against them."

"That's because of Hoopa being locked away." Hoopa being locked away, what is he talking about? "In addition to being in it's limited form, it was also sealed away by and put to sleep by Arceus after some incident with Hoopa's actual form. I would assume going crazy with power, destroying everything and all that, but I haven't been able to find anything relating to that at all. However, there's 1 way to both awaken Hoopa, and give it it's original power on top of that. One single _object_ can do that."

Brendan had a shocked, yet knowing look on his face. "Oh, don't tell me..." He trailed off as Trevor brought out a bottle. The bottle was pink on the top, followed by gray at the bottom with 6 rings going through a hole at the bottom.

"Right here. This is the 'Prison Bottle' or alternatively known as 'The Jar of Binding'. This single bottle has the power to not only awaken Hoopa, but can revert Hoopa back to it's original form."

This left both me and Brendan silent. How did a single bottle have so much power?

"You two look quite shocked." Trevor interrupted, slightly scaring me.

"Y-yeah! That was uh, quite a story." I told him.

"Yep. I haven't heard anything like that." Brendan chipped in to the conversation.

"Well, assuming that's all you two wanted to hear, I wanted to ask a favor of you two." Trevor told us.

"What is it?" we both asked him.

"Can you both meet me here in the morning? If you can, I'd like you to help me more with this whole situation."

More of these guys. Well, I don't want to see the world destroyed! "I'll be glad to help!" I told him.

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Brendan said. "I already dealt with Team Aqua and Magma, so I should be fine."

"Oh trust me," Trevor snickered, "this is going to be a lot tougher than those Aqua and Magma guys. Anyway, you two should go get some rest. I got money for a hotel, so I'm gonna be go getting one here."

"Sounds good." We both replied. "See ya!" We told him as we started to pull out our respective flying types and getting on them. He didn't reply back, but he just started walking away and waved as we flew away, heading back to Littleroot for a good night's rest. Little did I know that I wouldn't be getting too many good night's sleep for the next few weeks.


	6. Chapter 6: Groudon and Kyogre(Mixed POV)

_**Trevor**_

I woke up to something crashing across the hotel room, again. Whoever is in there must really have a reputation for dropping things, it seems. I'd say it's a miracle that I even got a good night's sleep with however many times something fell or broke. Probably one of my greatest recent achievements, I'd have to say. After that joyful welcoming night, I figure that I should probably go get something to eat, maybe at that cafe again if they have any breakfast specials. I grab my trusty backpack, and head out the exit door, but not even 5 steps out the door, I hear "Oh, Trevor!"

I turn around to see May and Brendan running towards me. There goes my breakfast.

As soon as they've caught up to me, May asks "So what was it that you wanted from us?"

"What are you-" I remember the whole conversation from yesterday suddenly. I guess the sleep I had made me forget all about it. Funny, because that usually doesn't happen. "Oh, yeah! So do you remember how I told you both that Team Ascension wanted to get Kyogre and Groudon, similar to what Aqua and Magma wanted, but with actual success involved?"

"Yeah." They both told me.

"Well, I was hoping if you guys could help prevent that. If I know them well, which I do, they're probably gonna be split up, so we'll have to split up ourselves to hopefully catch up to them. I did some poking around before and apparently they both went back to the place they both were awoken. Groudon at Mt. Chimney, and Kyogre at that one cavern underwater. You guys know where it is.

"I know where it is." Brendan spoke up.

"Alright, well I'm gonna be going to Mt. Chimney. I assume you're going to the cavern?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'll go." He answered.

"Alright so that leaves May to go wherever. Before I go though, you two take these." I pull out my backpack, open the zipper, and give both May and Brendan a radio, with 6 buttons, 4 on the front and 2 right next to each other on the side. With the usual pack of batteries on the back as well. "Top left and top right buttons to mute and unmute. Bottom left and bottom right buttons are to turn up or down the volume. Oh, and the 2 buttons on the sides are for changing the radio frequency. It should be at #10 right now so just keep it there. Meet you guys back here after all this is done!" I quickly pulled out Skarmory and started flying away.

 _ **Brendan**_

"Well, alright." I said after that whole thing was over. That went by quite fast.

"So, uhh, May." I turned to her. "Since it's quite obvious I'm going to be heading to the cavern, you wanna come with me or are you gonna go with Trevor?" I asked her casually.

"I think I might head with him... With you being a former champion and all, I think you should be fine! You also know the place better." She answered. I highly doubt that's the reason why, and I'm quite sure I know the r _eal_ reason why, but I'll just let her say that.

"Ehh, alright, makes sense. See ya!" I told her as I pulled out Tropius and she pulled out Swellow. We both flew away pretty fast. As I was flying, I figured I would try something out that I just got the idea of doing. Just as I was reaching the spot to dive to, I quickly brought Tropius back, summoned Swampert, and-

 _ **-SPLASH!-**_

Well, that was a bad idea. I didn't really calculate how fast I would fall, it seems. Now I'm a bit soaked, but it doesn't matter that much. With Swampert out, I tell him to dive into the spot. After searching for quite a while for it again, I found it and I headed up. Not long after I got up there, I heard May's voice, "Hey Brendan, you alive over there?" Ah, I forgot about the whole radio shenanigan.

"Yeah, I think so. You make it over to the mountain?"

"Yeah, yeah, she's here." I heard Trevor reply. I forgot that all 3 of us were on this channel. "I think it's about time we get started on this whole thing."

"Yeah, that's good. I'm gonna mute myself, so if you need me just reply through here and I'll answer." I told him.

"Yeah, same for us too." I heard him tell me just before I clicked the mute button. I didn't hear him talk after that, so I assume he went through with it. Guess it's time for me to get started on this search.

 ** _May_**

I can see Trevor just about to enter the hideout before I come from the top of the mountain to meet up with him and he sees me. "Huh, that's a surprise."

"What is?" I asked him.

"2 things. The fact that you decided to help me out, and the fact that the cave is still open even though you needed one of the Team Magma emblems."

"I sorta get the Magma thing, but what's wrong with me helping you out?" I wondered. Maybe he just doesn't like being around people or something? He might just like to be a solo person.

"Oh, nothing's wrong with it." He told me, immediately eliminating the problems that I imagined he had. "I just, sorta expected you to go with Brendan."

"Oh, alright then." I said in a sort of depressed voice. I have no idea why I said it like that, but apparently he didn't pick up on it. To quickly get passed that, I told him, "we should probably check if Brendan's alright."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea, Trevor agreed as I pulled out my radio.

"Hey, Brendan, you alive over there?" I asked over the radio. I heard Trevor quietly laugh a couple feet away. 'Great way to start a conversation' is what I imagined he was thinking right now.

"Yeah, I think so." I heard Brendan reply. "You make it over to the mountain?"

"Yeah, yeah, she's here." Trevor interrupted. "I think it's about time we get started on this whole thing."

"Yeah, that's good," Brendan agreed. "I'm gonna mute myself, so if you need me just reply through here and I'll answer."

"Same here." I heard Trevor tell Brendan quickly before I muted the radio myself. "Well that was quite rude."

I smiled at him. "Ah, it's fine. Come on, we got a criminal team to catch up too."

"I suppose you're right." He agreed. He started walking into the inside of the mountain. "Let's get going with this then."


	7. Chapter 7: Hunt for Kyogre(Brendan)

I started to make my way through to cavern, once again. It hasn't changed at all from when I was here last time. The only problem?

There were a lot more baddies in here. When I was here while Team Aqua was invading, there were maybe 5 grunts I had to fight? Now, however, I can see around 5 of them, and that's just in the first room. Great, of course I had to go alone. Atleast there are only 8 rooms. Maybe if I'm lucky, they just put nearly all the people they brought with them at the front to intimidate people from coming here. That's not gonna work for me though!

I start walking forward. Just as it normally goes, the grunt sees me, and challenges me to a battle, except he's not even talking. Then again, I haven't heard any of the grunts talk yet, so it might just be some thing between them. What I didn't notice though, is that 2 of them saw me. Great, a double battle. Though they both send out a Mightyena, as if I haven't seen enough of them anyway. I pull out both Torkoal and have him use Superpower, while I pull out my trusty starter, Swampert, and have him use Ice Beam.

The Mightyena managed to hit Torkoal with a Bite(why does he even still know that?), though it didn't do much, and Torkoal ended up knocking it out. The other Mightyena tried to use Take Down on Swampert, to no avail, as it got frozen directly in it's place as I have him use Ice Beam. It didn't end up knocking it out, but that doesn't really matter as I have Swampert use another Ice Beam to finish the job. As the Mightyena goes down, they both just sort of, look at me, and just pretend I don't exist? What's wrong with these guys?

A boulder ended up being in my way, so I had my Scizor to take care of it. After pushing it out of the way though, another 2 of the grunts have spotted me. Great. These 2 don't have Mightyenas though, so atleast I don't have to deal with them anymore. However, there are 2 Alakazam's in their place. Even better. At least I have Spiritomb to take care of. I summon him out, along with Tropius just for good measure. I have Spiritomb use Dark Pulse on one Alakazam, and Tropius simply use Body Slam. The Dark Pulse obviously knocks it's target out, while Tropius gets lucky and takes out his target with it's attack to. Quite lucky indeed. Once again though, they both just stare at me, and then pretend that I don't exist. I quickly recall Spiritomb and Tropius to their pokeballs and speed walk out. There's 1 more grunt in the room, but he is looking around. I decide to go nice and quiet so he doesn't turn all of a sudden. I end up getting past him, and into the next room.

Of course, I'm met with a bunch a rocks and boulders. I remember the path though. Rock Smash on the rock to the left of me, go straight and use Strength on the boulder to the right of me, push it against the wall, and go through the door that's there. Now I just need to get through this water, and I don't remember how to do this. Great. I take out Swampert and I go with the right side, because my logic says to choose right because it's "the right choice." I keep going through right throughout the entire way, and I actually end up making it to the end. There's one thing I forgot though. At the rocks and boulders, I had to push one more bolder by the first door on the left, and go to the door on the right. Because of that one simple mistake, by some strange cave magic, it puts me all the way at the entrance. _How does it even_ _do_ _that?_ Regardless, now I have to make all the way through again. It's actually easier now with no trainers. Getting behind that guy is easy, once again. He must really not be paying attention.

Now, I'm back and the place of my error. I once again, use rock smash on the rock to the left, go straight, use Strength on the boulder to the right of me, and push it all the way to the wall. Now, I make sure to push the next boulder that's across from me as far as I can, and go through that door. Now that I'm through the door. I see another one by the pool of water. Strange, that wasn't there before. Me being the curious guy I am though, I go through. Inside I find, nothing. Nothing except something scribbled on the wall. A lot of stuff scribbled on the wall, actually. I go closer to the read it, and- oh of course.

"⠠⠊⠠⠝ ⠠⠞⠠⠓⠠⠊⠠⠎ ⠠⠺⠠⠕⠠⠗⠠⠇⠠⠙ ⠠⠊⠠⠎ ⠠⠕⠠⠝⠠⠑ ⠠⠇⠠⠕⠠⠝⠠⠛ ⠠⠛⠠⠕⠠⠝⠠⠑⠲ ⠠⠁ ⠠⠏⠠⠕⠠⠅⠠⠑⠠⠍⠠⠕⠠⠝ ⠠⠃⠠⠁⠠⠝⠠⠊⠠⠎⠠⠓⠠⠑⠠⠙ ⠠⠞⠠⠕ ⠠⠞⠠⠓⠠⠑ ⠠⠕⠠⠥⠠⠞⠠⠎⠠⠅⠠⠊⠠⠗⠠⠞⠠⠎ ⠠⠕⠠⠋ ⠠⠞⠠⠓⠠⠑ ⠠⠺⠠⠕⠠⠗⠠⠇⠠⠙⠲ ⠠⠺⠠⠑ ⠠⠎⠠⠑⠠⠁⠠⠇⠠⠑⠠⠙ ⠠⠊⠠⠞ ⠠⠁⠠⠺⠠⠁⠠⠽⠂ ⠠⠺⠠⠑ ⠠⠋⠠⠑⠠⠁⠠⠗⠠⠑⠠⠙ ⠠⠊⠠⠞⠲ ⠠⠊⠠⠞ ⠠⠓⠠⠁⠠⠙ ⠠⠛⠠⠕⠠⠝⠠⠑ ⠠⠉⠠⠕⠠⠗⠠⠗⠠⠥⠠⠏⠠⠞⠲ ⠠⠊⠠⠋ ⠠⠽⠠⠕⠠⠥ ⠠⠓⠠⠁⠠⠧⠠⠑ ⠠⠞⠠⠓⠠⠑ ⠠⠃⠠⠗⠠⠁⠠⠧⠠⠑⠠⠗⠠⠽⠂ ⠠⠊⠠⠋ ⠠⠽⠠⠕⠠⠥ ⠠⠓⠠⠁⠠⠧⠠⠑ ⠠⠞⠠⠓⠠⠑ ⠠⠓⠠⠕⠠⠏⠠⠑⠂ ⠠⠉⠠⠕⠠⠍⠠⠑ ⠠⠞⠠⠕ ⠠⠞⠠⠓⠠⠑ ⠠⠇⠠⠁⠠⠝⠠⠙ ⠠⠕⠠⠋ ⠠⠛⠠⠕⠠⠙⠂ ⠠⠁⠠⠝⠠⠙ ⠠⠋⠠⠊⠠⠝⠠⠙ ⠠⠞⠠⠓⠠⠑ ⠠⠅⠠⠑⠠⠽ ⠠⠞⠠⠕ ⠠⠞⠠⠓⠠⠑ ⠠⠇⠠⠕⠠⠉⠠⠅⠠⠑⠠⠙ ⠠⠎⠠⠞⠠⠕⠠⠗⠠⠽".

It's in some morse-code rip off bullshit I don't understand. Though this is very new. I pull out my radio, and decide to tell the others about it.

"Hey, guys, have you ever heard of these little scribbles on the wall. Sorta like a bunch of dots?"

No response. I check to see what's wrong on my radio, and I just end up seeing that I forgot to unmute myself. Great memory there, self. I decide to ask them again;

"Hey, guys, have you ever heard of these little scribbles on the wall. Sorta like a bunch of dots?"

A couple seconds later I hear Trevor say "You mean Braille?"

"Whatever it's called." I tell him. "I see some of it here and this is definitely new from when I was here last time."

"If it's new, then I guess I'll come check it out later. Just do your own thing for now."

"Yeah." I then mute myself again, wondering why this appeared now but didn't the first time.

The rest of the place was pretty easy as I can actually remember it this time. There were actually quite a lot of grunts still here, so that means they weren't just using intimidation. I still manage to get through them quite easily. Though, when I got to the end, to the deepest room. I saw 3 things. Another Team Ascension member, with the same uniform as Jackson, but not the same person. There was also Kyogre. However, in the Ascension member's hand was something that I've only seen once, back at the Team Aqua Hideout.

A Master Ball.


End file.
